


Another bird on Charlie's list

by ChaosKasha



Series: It takes a fool to remain sane, so we're all fools in love [2]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, lovely little ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosKasha/pseuds/ChaosKasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Driving home from school, Ben's "friend" Charlie has another traumatic experience with bird murder.</p>
<p>After Ursula's picnic, Beatrice and Ben suddenly find themselves in an official relationship. Reactions from classmates, meeting the parents, and discussing intimacy are all steps that need to be taken to make it work. Not to mention watching each other's vlogs!</p>
<p>One new chapter, inspired by the Lovely Little Ficlets' prompts will be posted every day throughout January. Main couple will be Beadick, but canon couples will make an appearance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another bird on Charlie's list

Chapter to be found [here](http://chaoskasha.tumblr.com/post/106906038429/title-it-takes-a-fool-to-remain-sane-so-were) on tumblr

 

Day 2: Birds

The relief Bea feels when they get into Ben’s car, away from all the stares of their peers, is so palpable, she thinks she’s going to sink through the seat and into a puddle on the floor. For once, she offers up no argument on who’s driving, letting Ben’s rule of “Whoever owns the car decide who’s behind the wheel” rule today. (She makes no such promises for tomorrow, though!) Their first week of an official couple at Messina High is finally over, and they’re having Date night tonight to celebrate. Another reason might be that Leo’s requested to have the evening alone with Hero to try and repair the fractured relationship with his baby sister before the parents are back from Italy, but Bea’s just happy he’s not trying to influence how she’s choosing to go about her very personal relationship with her boyfriend.

As they drive up the road from school, or the “big-ass hill” as Ben put it in his first vlog, they catch up with each other what happened during the day when they were apart, all three hours!

“I’m pretty sure I saw Mr Stuart give Mrs Kohl a $10 note today. Hear him say something about how me kissing you outside his classroom was either proof enough, or just an elaborate scheme concocted by her, in which case she deserved to win the money anyway.” Ben recounts the exchange he overheard between two teachers earlier today. Bea snorts.

“I heard Mr Pei boast that it was due to putting us in the same group in History, so everybody who won money should give him an equal share of their earnings. Do you find it slightly creepy that our teachers have been placing bets on whether or not we’d get together? ‘Cause I kinda do!”

“Nah” Ben shakes his head. “We’re just too awesome not to have people wishing we’d join forces!” Bea laughs, and reaches out to hold his hand. As they reach the peak of the hill, Ben takes his eyes off the road for one second to look at her, and of course that’s when it happens.

SLAM! Something hits the windscreen with a loud bang. Ben and Bea both jump high in their seats, and Ben quickly pulls over to the side of the road.

“What was that? Did I hit something??” he almost shouts, adrenaline fuelling the fear in his voice. Bea shakes her head, and bursts out in nervous giggles.

“It… it was a… a bird! You hit another bird! I can’t believe it!” She breaks down in hysteric laughter.

“Number six” Ben mumbles mournfully. He gestures to the road behind them. “Should I go out and get it? So we can give it a proper burial, I mean.” Bea manages to stop laughing enough to shake her head and answer him.

“No, just leave it. I’m sure we just made some cat’s day by preparing its diner for it!” When Ben’s frown remains, she reaches over the clutch to pull him into a kiss. “Poor Benedick, adding another bird murder to his tally. Let’s make a deal! We’ll go to your place right now, where we’ll watch _Happy feet_ to cheer you up, where no birds are being run over by crazy Brits in cars, and in return, you will promise not to make another bird-vlog where you mention my name. Deal?” Ben smiles back at her, his sad look melting away.

“Deal! I’ll just put up a eulogy on Facebook later, and leave YouTube bird murder free for now.” Bea smirks at him.

“Just be glad you’re not your poor friend ‘Charlie’. He never had a _very_ sympathetic girlfriend to help him through this trauma!” Ben turns his head slightly, and smiles his wide grin at her.

“True, Charlie had to get over his horrors on his own. Does this mean you’ll be open to phone calls at three a.m. if I have nightmares about this ordeal?” Bea rolls her eyes, and punches his arm.

“Wake me up to talk about birds, and you’ll be just as single as Charlie. And keep your eyes on the road, Dickface!” But her hand contradicts her words, as it sneaks into Ben’s before she has even finished her sentence.


End file.
